gleefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
I'll Stand By You
I'll Stand By You est chanté à l'origine par The Pretenders. '''Elle est interpretée dans l'épisode La musique adoucit les moeurs par Finn. Il décide de chanter pour sa fille tout les sentiment qu'il ressent. Paroles '''Finn: Oh, why you look so sad? Tears are in your eyes Come on and come to me now. Don't be ashamed to cry Let me see you through 'cause I've seen the dark side too When the night falls on you You don't know what to do Nothing you confess Could make me love you less I'll stand by you I'll stand by you Won't let nobody hurt you I'll stand by you So if you're mad, get mad Don't hold it all inside Come on and talk to me now Hey, what you got to hide? I get angry too Well I'm a lot like you When you're standing at the crossroads And don't know which path to choose Let me come along 'cause even if you're wrong I'll stand by you I'll stand by you Won't let nobody hurt you I'll stand by you Take me in, into your darkest hour And I'll never desert you I'll stand by you And when... When the night falls on you, baby You're feeling all alone You won't be on your own I'll stand by you I'll stand by you Won't let nobody hurt you I'll stand by you Take me in, into your darkest hour And I'll never desert you I'll stand by you I'll stand by you Won't let nobody hurt you I'll stand by you And I'll never desert you I'll stand by you I'll stand by you Won't let nobody hurt you I'll stand by you Traduction Oh, pourquoi sembles tu si triste ? Il y a des larmes dans tes yeux Viens et viens à moi maintenant Et n'aie pas honte de pleurer Laisse moi voir ce qu'il y a en toi Car moi aussi j'ai connu de mauvaises périodes Quand la nuit te tombe dessus Que tu ne sais pas quoi faire Rien de ce que tu confesseras Te fera baisser dans mon estime Je serai à tes côtés Je serai à tes côtés Je ne laisserai personne te blesser Je serai à tes côtés Alors, si tu es fou, sois fou Ne prends pas tout sur toi Viens et parle moi Et, hey Qu'as tu à cacher ? Moi aussi je m'énèrve Bien, je te ressemble beaucoup Lorsque tu restes là au carrefour Et que tu ne sais pas quel chemin prendre Laisse moi venir Car même si tu te trompes Je serai à tes côtés Je serai à tes côtés Je ne laisserai personne te blesser Je serai à tes côtés Emmène moi dans tes moments les plus noirs Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais Je serai à tes côtés Et quand, quand la nuit te tombe dessus, bébé Que tu te sens tout seul Tu ne seras pas livré à toi-même Je serai à tes côtés Je serai à tes côtés Je ne laisserai personne te blesser Je serai à tes côtés Emmène moi dans tes moments les plus sombres Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais Je serai à tes côtés. Videos thumb|250px|left|Glee Cast Version Catégorie:Musique Catégorie:Saison 1 Catégorie:New Directions